Get The Spider P1
: "Well~, I'd rather not hear Spider-this and Spider-that everywhere I go in this hell." : ―Anthony Masters Spider-Man: "Get The Spider" takes place after "Bound By Blood" with Spider-Man in jail, specifically, Ryker's Island. Set on August 13th, 2016, Peter learns the harsh reality of prisons and learns how he is needed elsewhere while Miles is forced to step-up and be a hero unwillingly. Background The Story Prison-Life The story opens with Spider-Man calling Miles on the prison phone. Due to his mask being by Tony Stark, it can only be taken off by himself or Tony which allows him to conceal his identity. Also She-Hulk, his lawyer, made a deal with the authorities to allow him to keep it on in-prison since he has many enemies. Anyways, Peter gives Miles a time to meet with him outside of Rykers. Peter then leaves and enters the yard where he has a talk with Taskmaster stating that he won't be trouble for him unless he is trouble. During this, Miles begins testing out his superhuman abilities by jumping from building to building and even tests his skills by jumping on a moving train. He continues to go shopping using money given by his parents to buy new clothes and school supplies for the new year. Lunch Rush and Night-time Patrol At the same time (lunch-time), Peter gets in a fight with some thugs in line for food and obviously wins using his superhuman strength and precognitive senses. He is placed in his cell for the rest of the day and doesn't talk to anyone until night when Taskmaster (accompanied by goons) shows up to his cell. Taskmaster explains how the outside world needs Peter and he gives him the equipment (keycodes and a makeshift key) to escape. Peter takes this opportunity after Masters leaves to make way outside to talk to Miles. Meet with Miles We then get to see Peter sneak out of prison which he makes seem like a piece of cake, and meet with ward Miles Morales. There, he passes on leads he has for Miles to research. They exchange jokes in-their regular fashion but before they leave eachother, Miles askes Peter why doesn't he escape. Peter tells him that he is more needed in Rykers as of 'now' and once everything is good, he will be out. Peter then breaks back into prison and sleeps. Yard-Fight The story then continues with Spider-Man living out his prison routine. He gets up and goes into the hallways, encounters Shocker but easily defeats him since he is gearless, then goes to the yard. Today he goes up immediately to Anthony Masters, who is surprised to see him after giving him a makeshift key. After some talking, Masters admits his reasoning, he is on a contract to kill Spider-Man or remove him from Ryker's. This confirmed Spidey's suspicions making his reasoning to stay in-prison worthy. After some more talking Spidey begins fighting Masters but quickly loses, Masters, as he owns basically the prison, calls two guards to take him to his cell after finishing. Later-on, Miles arrives at the F.E.A.S.T center and uses one of the laptops left out to do some digging on Peter's leads. He doesn't find much but he does return later that night with some Intel for Peter. Over everything, the most important / shocking one is that the reason Peter is in-prison is because the new mayor has it out for vigilantism. That mayor is Norman Osborn. Peter doesn't believe it, could the dead really have risen? Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Kingpin Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:Miles Morales Stories Category:Shocker stories